lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sari
Sari Frances Fuller-Kuz (1032-1100) was the lifelong Human girlfriend of Kuro. She was the closest thing in Kuro's life aside from an intense love of waffles. They had a daughter, Nalece, when they were teens. She was not married to Kuro because he was "not the type to be married". 'Biography' She was born to Nicholas and Linda Fuller in Age 1032 in Satan City. She began playing soccer at a very young age and before long was in large championships and tournaments. Sari met Kuro in their Satan City high school at lunch on waffle day. It was love at first sight. Stupid teenagers they were, she was pregnant at 17 and their daughter Nalece was born in 1049 in their senior year. Kuro was fighting with the Lookout Crew at this time. Sari graduated from Supreme City University and became a physical therapist. She taught her daughter soccer, who'd go on to also join the big leagues. Kuro's life would soon slowly shift into disparity later on as he became detached socially from everyone and alienated himself from society. His Lookout Crew fighting would come to an end because of this, particularly the loss of his close friends which hit him hard (in reaction to his abusive childhood). Sari was the closest person to him and he found great comfort in her for the next 50 years of his life. 'Death' During all the turmoil going on during the height of the Herulean War on December 31st 1100, such as the loss on Zacces, Hikari's death and becoming God of Saiyans, and more, Sari had a heart attack at home, and passed away. She had called the medics but they could not help her. They immediately alerted acting-King of Earth Ocarin, knowing it was Kuro, an honorary Lookout Crew member's, partner. Kuro was in a ship outside Planet Zacces with KJ and Kuzey at the time. He was alerted and went to Earth, where he bulleted home to figure out what's going on. The medics told him what happened, and left him alone. Kuro began going through intense emotions, which he had already been in a depression. He fell to his knees devastated followed by him going on a destructive clash and destroying everything. KJ later appeared and tried to calm him, but Kuro evaded him and left to be alone. Kuro's entire life would flash before his eyes, as he realized how shitty it had been, losing those closest to him, neglecting social relationships, abusive slavery childhood, having destroyed the Saiyan race as a kid, and not being an integral part of the Lookout Crew like he had once desired. Now his one closest thing was gone. For a few months afterwards, he became entirely detached from everyone else and was in total rage, in which he turned on the Lookout Crew and added to the pressure in the latter months of the Herulean War. Sari was later buried at the Kuz Cemetery near Kuz Manor on January 2nd. 'Gallery' Sari.jpg|Sari when she was 15 SariSoccer.jpg|Sari playing Soccer Suka2.png|Kuro and Sari Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles